In a combat environment, a wide range of information can be made available. For example, a combat force can include an armor group, an infantry group, and an artillery group. Information can be produced from the armor group about how individual tanks are performing and how the tanks as a group are performing. Similar information can be produced for the infantry group and artillery group. Furthermore, information can be gathered on how the different groups interact with one another such as how infantry soldiers perform after the artillery group completes a task.